


Lost in the Dark

by rosered961



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Oneshot?, Short, kind of sad, quick thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Noelle attempts to find her dad after finding out that he wasn't at the hospital.
Kudos: 9





	Lost in the Dark

Noelle entered the doors of the town’s Hospital. She wanted to tell her dad about her day and how it was strange that two of her classmates disappeared from class again. She also wanted to check on him, last time they spoke, he told her that he was feeling better and that he’ll definitely be leaving this place soon. She couldn’t wait!

As Noelle approached the reception desk, a familiar goat-man monster walked in. The moment he saw her, he walked over to her.

“Noelle….”

“Hello, Mr. Dreemur! Didn’t expect to see you here!” She started. “You’re visiting dad, right?”

Asgore looked away. He was quiet. Very quiet.

“How’s he doing?” Noelle asked.

“Listen, Noelle... “ Asgore wasn’t sure what to say. The monster behind the desk frowned and fiddled their arms. “He’s…” He stared at her face, she blinked as she listened. “He’s… Not here…”

“Not here?” The deer girl tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Asgore breathed in. “I-”

“Did he leave already!? Where is he?”

“He’s… Gone…” Asgore covered his face.

“Gone?”

Asgore nodded. “I’m so so-”

“We have to find him then! He’s probably at my school waiting for me!”

Asgore nearly jumped. “Noelle-”

“I’ll go check, you wait here in case he comes back!” She shouted as she ran off.

“Noelle!” Asgore shouted, but she didn’t hear him.

She ran as fast as she could. Little wet drops hit her face as it began to rain. She slowed down to catch her breath. There was something at the back of her mind trying to tell her something, but she ignored it. She pulled out her phone and dialed home.

She waited for her mom to pick up, however, it went to voicemail.

She sighed. “Hey, mom, I went to check on dad, but he wasn’t there! How come nobody told me he was leaving today?” She felt a chill breeze and held her arm. She hoped her phone wouldn’t get too wet. “If he’s already home, please call back ASAP! I’m heading back to school now, in-in case he wanted to meet me! Okay? See you soon!” She hung up and hurried to her school.

As she finally arrived, she looked around. Her dad was nowhere in sight, perhaps he was inside, looking for her. As she attempted to open the doors, she smiled as they opened for her. She crept in and looked around.

The halls were empty and quiet. The lights were all off, with only some dim light coming from the windows. Everyone must have already left. The only sound Noele could hear where the tapping of raindrops falling from the sky. She decided to keep looking, in case her dad was looking for her.

“Dad!?” She called out. “Are you here?” She looked in her classroom window and saw no one. She looked in another school’s window and found no one. She was feeling stupid, why did she think he was here? He’s probably at home waiting for her.

As she stopped at the end of the school, she looked at the double doors in front of her. She grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened and she looked in. It was pitch black. “He- Hello?” She called out. “Is anybody there?” She sighed, knowing that her dad was, of course not here.

As she looked away and went to leave, a slight movement caught the side of her eye. She quickly looked back. “Hello?” She called out again.

She shook as she stared in, she did not want to go in there. But she put on a brave face and walked right in. Her dad would be proud.

There were old papers all over the floor and that was it. It was also dark, very dark. Noelle quickly regretted her decision and slowly turned to leave.

The door slammed shut.

Noelle froze like a deer in headlights. She tried to mumble something out, but couldn't. She snapped out of it when the floor began to shake.

“W-what!?” She yelled out, as she tried to keep her balance.

The floor and all the papers on it started to fall started to cave in.

“NO!” She screamed as she tried to run away. The floor beneath her fell causing her to fall with it.

“DAAAAD! HEEELLLLP!” She cried out as she fell into the dark abyss and straight into the Dark World.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote yesterday, it's an idea of how Noelle could have ended up in the Dark World.


End file.
